


Counting Stars

by BonfireSmoke



Series: Chasing Cars and Counting Stars [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: Greg has only met mystery man Mycroft Holmes a few times.What happens when he truly sees him for who he is?Shitty summary, the stories better.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been bouncing around in my head for a while.  
> I finally got it down on paper.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Title credits to Counting Stars by OneRepublic.

The first time Greg saw Mycroft Holmes, he’d just been kidnapped and the man was offering him money to spy on Sherlock.

The first time Greg _really_ saw Mycroft was when he was collapsed on the floor, bleeding out because he’d just taken a bullet to the stomach for Sherlock.

Sherlock fled the scene with John, chasing after the shooter. Greg called an ambulance and pressed his jacket to Mycroft's stomach, murmuring nonsense into the half-conscious government agent’s ear.

Once they got to the hospital, Mycroft was taken into surgery and patched up. Greg sat by his bed, stroking his hair back, until he woke up.

Greg asked him if he felt okay, if he needed anything. Mycroft just looked up at him through half-closed eyes and in his drugged state, asked him why he looked so pretty.

Greg stuttered out some stupid answer, and Mycroft promptly went back to sleep.

When he woke up again the next day, he was much more lucid, although he didn’t remember much from the previous time he’d woken.

He’d told Greg to go home and shower, so he did.

And while he was showering, he thought about how Mycroft had put himself out there for his brother, risked his fucking life even.

And he couldn’t deny that he’d had feelings developing for the man for a while.

Maybe it was time to act on them.

As he entered the hospital room for the second time, holding a rose, he saw Mycroft laying with his face towards the window, his shoulders shaking silently.

He was crying.

Mycroft never showed weakness, what was happening?

Greg sat the rose down on the table by the door, and walked over to the bed, placing his hand on Mycroft’s shoulder and asking what was wrong.

Mycroft sobbed back some unintelligible answer and curled in on himself.

Greg placed a kiss on his temple without thinking, and started rubbing his arm. Mycroft gasped and turned over to face Greg.

He whispered that he’d had… _feelings_ for the DI for some time. Greg smiled and replied with the like, and thus they decided to get together.

 

The first time Greg thought he loved Mycroft, he was fixing up his bike, and Mycroft brought him water, even after declaring that ‘if you want to fix your bike on the hottest day of the year, I’m not bringing you fluids.’

The first time Greg knew he loved Mycroft was the first night he'd stayed over, Mycroft curled against his form and fell asleep with his head on Greg’s shoulder. And Greg knew.

The first time Greg told Mycroft he loved him was on their 1 year anniversary, as he kissed him goodnight after dinner.

 

The first time Greg -literally- fell for Mycroft, it was on purpose. He tripped and landed hard, but as he was getting up, he stopped on one knee, and asked,

“Mycroft Holmes, love of my life, will you marry me?


End file.
